Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a voice warning system for an automotive vehicle, and more specifically to a voice warning system such that the amount of remaining fuel is indicated to the driver in voice form whenever the driver is ready to drive. The term "ready-to-drive" means here that the driver sits in an automotive vehicle or makes at least one operation necessary to drive after sitting in the vehicle.
Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as means for informing the driver of the amount of remaining fuel, there have been used various fuel meters which use, for example, a bimetallic pointer or a warning light for warning the driver that the remaining fuel is less than a predetermined amount (e.g. 10 l). However, since these means can only inform the driver of the amount of remaining fuel through the driver's sense of sight, the driver sometimes may overlook the warning information on remaining fuel, with the result that the car sometimes runs out of fuel while running on the road.
Also, as means for informing the driver of the amount of remaining fuel through the sense of hearing, it is possible to design a device which produces an alarm sound through a buzzer or chime for warning the driver that the remaining fuel is less than a given amount. These devices, of course, can call a driver's attention to the sound, but, the driver cannot in general distinguish an appreciable number of different alarm sounds.
Further, recently, there have appeared vehicles in which a computer is mounted so as to display digitally various vehicle conditions, such as the amount of remaining fuel, whenever pushbuttons are depressed. In this case, however, unless the pushbutton is depressed, it is impossible to check the amount of remaining fuel.